The Last Message?
by TheOrangeStar802
Summary: Naruto comes back from a mission and learned that a certain raven-hair has come back. He knew he was fully aware of his feelings but tries to hide it. Before he sets off for a solo S-rank mission, he gives Sasuke a message. Will it be his last? SasuNaru
1. After 7 Years

_**A/N: Still balancing things...so this is now a series fic! I'd like to present to you, my first ever drafted fic before all the my living posted ones. ^_^ And again, DO NOT EXPECT INSTANT UPDATES! Visit Dreamer609 and...now...read!**_

* * *

**The Last Message**

* * *

**Chapter 1: After 7 years **

Naruto walked off to the Hokage's Headquarters, all bloodied up due to a fight he had on his mission, with the particular guy unconscious right now, being dragged by him. He happens to be an excellent ninja gone wrong and decided to kill people while keeping children as soldiers, especially little boys, which made Tsunade decide that she was to take the final blow on the guy.

"Tsunade!", Naruto called out, upon entering the Godaime's office. He decided that he had already grown out of calling her Tsunade-baba or those other nicknames, but calling her Tsunade-sama was still out of his list. It was fine with her, anyways.

"What do you- Oh! Naruto...and...". The blonde woman got up of her desk, with an _I'm-ready-to-torture_ face and started cracking some knuckles.

Naruto chuckled as he watched his captive slowly come back to life. _I feel so sorry for the guy...but he deserves it!_, Naruto thought.

The captive looked around until his face suddenly met a fist and he got back to his unconscious state.

"There! That should handle that good-for-nothing bastard! Someone get this guy out of here!".

Naruto smiled as Anbus took the guy to be held off for questioning, then turned to Tsunade. "Are you even allowed to do that?".

"I do what I do...", Tsunade smirked at the younger blonde, heading to her desk, "Anyways Naruto, you did a good job once again, I see...I think you really deserve the Anbu title...".

"Thanks, Tsunade!", he gave her a gentle smile, "So, do I get a new mission?".

"You'll have one...", she trailed off for a while to check some papers, "a week from now; is that alright with you? If you need more rest, I could-".

"No thanks...I'll go with that!", he then slowly turned his gaze to the the floor, "Ummm...Tsunade...I've been thinking-".

Tsunade sighed, already knowing the same request she's been receiving. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I know how great you've been doing and all, but chasing after him-".

A sudden slam from the door stopped Tsunade from speaking. Both blondes turned to the intruder, the pink-haired kunoichi, Sakura Haruno. She was looking both really happy and shocked.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama! It's...", she stopped and turned to see that Tsunade had another visitor, "Naruto! You're back! Nice to - ewww! Couldn't you look less bloody?".

Naruto rubbed his hand behind his head. "Ah! Sorry Sakura-chan!".

"Sakura, you came here for a message, correct?", Tsunade said, placing her hands below her chin, as she brought them back to their topic.

The bubble-gum haired girl suddenly looked exactly as how she did a while ago. She nodded. "It's great news, Tsunade-sama. There's no need to search for him anymore. I just saw him arrive a while ago, heading to his house. It's Sasuke! He just came back!".

Naruto stiffened as Tsunade gazed at her. "So where is he?".

"He said that he wanted rest, so he told me to tell you that he already has handled any big threats on Konoha, like Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. He knows about his brother and he chose to follow him, protecting Konoha...? Or something like that".

Tsunade nodded at the information. "I still need to know other things from him...I'll just call for him when needed. Thank you, Sakura".

Sakura smiled as she turned to Naruto, who was still stiffened with dull eyes..._but had a blush up his cheeks?_ "Naruto...?".

The blonde flinched then ruffled his hair. "Yeah...this is great isn't it? If he's back then I guess I won't have to worry about him anymore. He's safe!".

Sakura and Tsunade eyed the boy suspiciously.

Naruto turned to Tsunade. "Uhhh...Tsunade, I'll just get that information about my mission within the week. I'll have to clean up then rest afterwards. See ya!". He headed off.

Tsunade turned to her last visitor and eyed her as if to say _go check on him. _

Sakura did as she was silently told and ran off to his former team mate. "Naruto! Wait up!".

Tsunade sighed when the door closed. "After 7 years, Team 7 is back again, huh?".

* * *

Naruto stopped at his tracks when he heard his name being called and saw Sakura. "H-hey Sakura! What's the matter?".

"What's the matter with _you_?".

"Huh? What do you mean?".

"What was with the reaction of yours when I told you that Sasuke already came back?".

Naruto placed his hands behind his head. "It's just surprising. I thought it would take a lot of struggles to get him back here. I worked hard on doing good in missions to get to him, you know. Then he just suddenly comes back like there's nothing that happened...it's just-".

Naruto was suddenly cut short when Sakura gave her an embrace. "It's nice of you to be like that. You really care about others...and that what I love about you, Naruto". She let go and gazed at Naruto.

Naruto placed his tongue out. "That doesn't work on me anymore Sakura-chan!". He chuckled.

Sakura sarcastically glowered. "It's just amusing to see you flushed like before...I can't believe you got over it, though".

"Yeah...I bet you're planning on going for Sasuke?", Naruto asked as they started walking.

"Maybe...", Sakura gave him a devious smile", Oh yeah, I forgot! Could you come to my house tomorrow at 2, Naruto? It's alright if you don't come, after all you just came from a mission".

"I'll see if I can come...why? What's the matter".

Sakura giggled. "It's Sasuke's welcome back party!".

Naruto lifted an eyebrow. "You got that Ice Prince to _actually_ come to a _party_?".

"Nope...I told him that we needed to discuss an important matter".

"What'd he say?".

"Not sure, though...he just grunted. Dunno if it's a yes grunt or no grunt...maybe you should've been there so you could've told the difference".

Naruto chuckled. "Bastard's same always, then huh?".

Soon Sakura joined in the laughs as well until they got to Naruto's apartment and the two bid farewell.

* * *

Naruto got out of his bloody Anbu outfit as soon as he arrived, revealing his sun-kissed skin throughout his body. He soon got in the bathroom for a 5 minute shower and got out with a blue towel wrapped around his waist when he heard a noise, a rustle from the tree near his window. Naruto grabbed a kunai and placed his bare back behind the wall beside the window, and saw a black and red blur. Before he could've taken a good look at it, it was gone. Naruto lowered his weapon, and grabbed some clean set of clothes as he contemplated about what or who he just saw. He knew that the shade of black was familiar to him. _It couldn't be...right? Why would __Sasuke... _At the thought of the name, Naruto's cheeks flushed. He tried to snap himself out of it by slapping his cheeks with both hands._ Fuck! Get him out of your mind, Uzumaki. There was red too! Ummm...Akatsuki? No, Sakura said that Sasuke already dealt with them. But I think I still better go and check._

With the thought, Naruto got out of his apartment, already in clean clothes and water-drizzled hair. It took him a few minutes until he saw a familiar small faded blue cloth on a branch from the tree and a similar sized black cloth hanging from the leaves above. He took the cloths with him inside, after careful inspection that they were the only evidences left behind.

When he got in, he decided to analyze them in a little while as he prepared instant ramen due to his growling stomach. He got back to work in the desk beside his bed, and inspect them, one cloth pinned with his thumb and index finger on the right, and the same thing on the left. Both cloths were actually familiar to him. The black had a shade like Akatsuki's but it seemed impossible if Sasuke already said that they were gone. _Maybe I could go ask Sasuka about it tomorrow. _Naruto snorted. _If he ever comes that is. _So he decided to turn to the other cloth which was more familiar to him than the other, only one word registering his mind. _Sasuke. He was wearing a cloth this color. It was the one hanging... _Naruto shook his head. _Fuck! Look, Uzumaki, he's not the only one in the world that wears a blue cloth! And why the fuck would he snoop around!_

Naruto sighed. He let go of the two cloths and jumped on his bed. He needed rest from thinking about a certain Uchiha. He slowly closed his eyelids as small details about the raven-hair began to invade his mind. _He left when we were 15. It's been...what? 7 years? Yeah. And I've only been a chuunin for 2 years, jounin in 3 and the rest, Anbu. It wasn't enough for Tsunade to let me search for him though. But he's back now...h__e appeared only at my dreams then...uggghhh!..._and just when I thought...I already evaded him. Damn! Naruto blushed. _I still love him don't I? _Naruto opened his eyes again, revealing the glistening blue orbs, as he murmured, "I still love him...".

* * *

Meanwhile, hidden beneath the shadows, a voice said, "You still love who, hmmm Naruto?".

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I'll end the chappie there. Hint: that voice came from the owner of either found cloths! Haha...suckish hint! I'll so my best to post chapter 2 which is the party in Sakura's house!**


	2. Party

_**A/N: Here's Chapter 2! ^_^**_

* * *

**The Last Message**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Party**

Naruto managed to do everything...early.

He bathed, dressed, eaten, and all others...early. He wasn't the type to do that kind of thing. Usually, he'd be woken up for the occasion and it would take him 5 minutes while somebody was waiting for him, then he'd be yawning and all until they reach their destination. In short, he's suppose to be a tad tad late. So why is he early, you ask? He was jittery. Ever since he found the two cloths, the blue one would always come down to one person in mind, his former team mate, rival, and maybe childhood best friend, Sasuke. He wanted to believe it that it was his, nor did he want to. Confusing, no? Yeah...main reason.

The blonde paced around in his room until he just decided to settle down in bed and _calmly_ think about things. _Why would Sasuke decide to snoop around? He's not the type, is he? Yeah, he'd be a good spy and all but why spy on him? The blonde, hyperactive, rival of his, Uzumaki Naruto? There's really no reason to hide...he could just come right in and ask what's needed to be asked. Unless the question was...if he... _Naruto's cheeks flushed, causing him to roughly ruffle his hair. He's not suppose to be thinking about those kind of things. _Why the fuck would Sasuke Uchiha...f..fall...for him! _The faint red resurfaced and the blonde was totally annoyed. He grabbed one of his pillows and started groaning into it. _This is so confusing! Sakura told me that it's alright if I don't go, right? No...maybe It'll be a chance to ask Sasuke if he was snooping... What? Will it go like, "Hey Sasuke! You were at my house yesterday, weren't you?". Gaah! What the heck? What if it wasn't him? That'll be so... _Naruto decided to turn and lay flat across his bed and stared at the ceiling. "Why do I feel so confused and weak around him...", he murmured.

As if to save him from his insanity, a knock came to his house. He turned to his clock which was already 10 minutes to 2. He heard his door being slammed open and a bark came with a shout, "Naruto! Wake up, already!".

Naruto smirked. _Of course...dog-breath! _"Kiba! 'm here!", he called out.

The wild brunette boy came in to the blonde's room and gave a shaky laugh. "Is that you, Naruto? You're actually...ready?".

Naruto looked down at his clothes, and sarcastically said, "Oh yeah! Hey! What do you know?".

Kiba's eyes slowly widened on purpose. "Dude, we have to find somewhere safe...it's the apocalypse! It just totally is! Have the floor and walls started cracking?".

Naruto chuckled. "Alright, alright! So what brings you here?".

"You're really an idiot! What are you dressed for?".

"These are my usual clothes at home!".

Kiba rolled his eyes while laughing. "Let's just go...".

"Whatever, dog-breath!", Naruto got out of bed and left with Kiba before eyeing the pieces of cloths on his desk.

* * *

"Dammit!", Sasuke muttered under his breath, "what the fuck is so important, that I have to be there when rest is needed? Stupid Haruno!". The Uchiha, angrily, got out of his mansion with a thick air of wrath surrounding him. He, then, noticed the whispers that the villagers kept behind him but was surely directed at him.

"Hey! Is that...o my god...Sasuke...?".

"You mean...Uchiha?".

"Why let him back?".

"Fuck! Shhh...he can hear you!".

Sasuke decided to ignore them; they were just a waste of his time,anyways. After a few minutes, he already arrived at the Haruno household with his still emotionless face.

"Sasuke!", Sakura cheerfully greeted as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What's the important matter, Sakura?".

The kunoichi guiltily twiddled with her fingers. "Sasuke...".

The raven-hair sighed. "It's a party, isn't it?".

"Uhhhh...yeah...H-hey! Sasuke!", she said as she tried to stop a soon-to-be leaving Uchiha, "It's just one day...then you could rest tomorrow".

Sasuke was just about to decline, when he spotted a certain mop of blond, together with a wild brown one. _Naruto's here? This could be my chance... _He gazed at Sakura, who currently had a pleading face, and sighed, as if he "gave up". "Alright...".

Sakura didn't say anything, but just grinned and clapped her hands with her accomplishment.

Sasuke sighed once again and just headed inside, his feet unconsciously leading him somewhere.

* * *

Naruto was by the punch table, catching up on good times with Kiba, when Sasuke arrived. He and Kiba were intent on their conversation, that they didn't notice a figure heading for them, until Naruto felt a certain aura he knew anywhere, near them.

The blonde flinched. _Shit! He's here! What am I...? Should I...? I think I'll just bring it up after some chat._ He then turned to a half-wrathful raven-hair. "H-hey Sasuke!". _There goes a plan. Maybe another time. Sakura pissed him off real good._

The young Uchiha blinked. _What the fuck am I doing here?_ _No choice then... _"Dobe...".

Naruto just gazed at the man, until a sprout of faint red reached his cheeks. He can't believe it, really. Sasuke was right in front of him! _Shit! Uzumaki, get yourself TOGETHER!_ He can't help it; Sasuke was astoundingly gorgeous. "Don't call me that, teme!", he said, to snap himself out._  
_

Sasuke smirked. _It's really still the same him, huh? Shit! We're actually having a conversation!_ Yeah. Sasuke Uchiha doesn't _do _conversation. He eyed their surroundings, and mentally thanked their venue. "I'm just here for the punch, Dobe..."._  
_

Naruto chuckled. "Still cold, teme?".

"Hn".

"Hey Naruto...I'll just-", Kiba tried to say.

Naruto suddenly grabbed Kiba's wrist then turned to the raven-hair. "It's nice having you back, Sasuke, we're leaving now...enjoy the punch!". With that, the blonde, strode off, dragging Kiba with him while gritting his teeth. _What was that? I wasn't even able to ask him! Damn you, Sasuke! _With his free left hand, he used his wrist to try covering his face. He could just feel the pool of red on his face. He was suddenly snapped out when he heard someone behind him.

"Naruto! Hey! Get off!".

The blonde looked behind him and blinked, then removed his grip. "Ah! S-sorry, man!".

The brunette rubbed his wrist and eyed the boy. "What's wrong with you? What did I do to deserve this?".

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "I'm sorry, Kiba! Really am!", the blonde looked around and found an empty couch that was fortunately away from where a certain raven-hair was, "let's just sit over there!".

Kiba sighed and just followed the blonde.

For the whole party, Naruto kept switching places to chat in with a complaining Kiba. He knew he was being followed by a certain raven-hair even though he wasn't entirely visible - he wasn't called Anbu Captain for nothing.

After the party, Naruto was about to head off the Haruno household with Kiba due to something he told Kiba he owed him, when Sakura went between them and told the blonde that he had to stay.

"You still owe me, dude!", Kiba called out as he was already made clear that Naruto was to be held back.

"Sure!", then he turned to the kunoichi, "what's the matter, Sakura?". But before the girl could've answered, a familiar raven-hair came out.

"Sakura, I'm going and you're not - why's Naruto here?".

Sakura just kept silent and eyed the two.

_shitshitshitshit Sakura probably knows about it! _, Naruto thought, _she wasn't called smar - _The blonde was snapped from his worried thoughts when he was suddenly pulled into a hug, with all of them present, meaning, with _Sasuke_. Naruto couldn't help but blush at the sudden touch he felt from the raven-hair. He then turned to the other party who suddenly got involve with the hug as well. At the same time, the raven-hair turned as well and they were face to face. The blonde bit his lip to hold back the enormous blush now and just shrugged at the teen like he wasn't really sure what was happening. Thankfully, they were released and Naruto breathed a sigh of relief then turned to the girl.

"What was that for?", Naruto said with a low voice. _That was close!_

Sakura pouted. "Sorry...but don't you guys get it?".

The two, at the exact same time, raised their eyebrows.

The pink-hair girl sighed. "Team 7's back again!".

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto mouthed an 'oh'. "Anyways Sakura", Naruto said, "I have to get going...need my rest. Next mission's in a week! Uhhh...see ya guys!". And he sped off.

Sakura, seeing a curious expression on Sasuke's face, sighed and answered the unsaid question. "Naruto had been through a lot of missions so he gets little rest. He wants a mission one after the other so he could progress real fast".

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why?".

"He wants a certain mission. That mission needs experience and Naruto forced himself to get it. It was the mission of finding you", Sakura turned to the amused boy and smiled.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel...happy? _Naruto did that? _He didn't show how he really felt to the kunoichi, but instead just nodded at the information then headed off. _I think I need to see someone..._ Sasuke wasn't able to resist anymore, anyways. When they were all pulled into a hug, he felt really delighted at the feeling. When they faced each other, he had to hold back. _But this time, I'm not... _

* * *

Naruto left the sprinting behind when he was out of sight of the Haruno household. He walked off to his house with his hands in pockets, smiling at the greeting bystanders. Knowing that he was a very reliable person of the village and since they've already gotten close to the blonde, they've already gone past the whole demon insults at him. Naruto looked around. Not much people were around, so it wasn't a coincidence that he heard and know that somebody was following him. He turned on his heel and shouted, but tried his best not to worry the villagers present, "I know you're following me! Whoever you are, show yourself!".

A blur came down from the roof and Naruto's eyes widened. "Why are you - ", his words were cut short when he felt his lips locking into somebody else. His eyelids suddenly closed in half as his consciousness started to leave him.

The blonde muttered, "Sas...? ".

Then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so I have to end it there. There's actually no use in hiding who it was, really, but is it really him? Anyways, stay posted...read and review...even my other fics please! Go check out Dreamer609 too ^_^**


	3. Scouted

**A/N: Due to 3 reviews who wants an update(yes, I don't care if it's just 3...I'm fine with it), here's chapter 3! ****Please go read stories of Dreamer609...she's been posting some nice and beautiful stories so far...she'd appreciate readers! Now, on with the story...please enjoy!**

* * *

** The Last Message?**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Scouted**

It has been a week since the party, a week since Naruto had seen since Sasuke, and most importantly, a week since the "incident".

Six days ago, Naruto found himself in his bed after everything went black. He just thought that it was a dream back then - and until now, actually - because...how else could he have been in bed, dressed in his pajamas? When he decided to ask people who were nearby during the incident, all said they watched him go home safely. So after that, Naruto found it to be just a silly dream.

The blonde was currently lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He would have been heading to the Hokage's office for the information about his mission, but Sakura, who he had just so happen to have met up with the day before, told him that something came up and that they'll just inform him if the mission was ready to be deployed.

His cobalt eyes suddenly drifted to his desk where the 2 cloths still lie. "Sasuke...", he muttered". Things about Sasuke have been popping out recently - first, the cloth, which he was still berating himself if it was the raven-hair's or not, and now how he came about in his dreams. He truly knew it was a dream - why would Sasuke kiss him in the first place? His doubts about being it a dream was still shouting at the back of his head, though, even though he thought about the question, but he felt really bothered. Tanned fingers reached for his lips. Their was really a feeling he had, that someone did... "Gaaaahhh! Who am I kidding!", Naruto shouted to no one. He then decided to get up and head to his training grounds in the woods. "Then maybe I could rid my mind off him...".

* * *

"Dammit!", a certain raven-hair, who was currently training in the woods, growled. He still can't get over the fact of what he did last week - it was kinda destroying him that he only had a short moment, you see. When he left the Haruno household, he placed a liquid sedative in his mouth - that he stole from Kabuto then - so that when he would kiss Naruto, he would be unable to remember the whole incident, since it would probably shock the blonde - besides, it seemed unexplainable too. As for the bystanders, he confused their minds so that they'd think that nothing happened that time - Naruto was probably smart enough to get information from them anyways.

As of now, Sasuke was releasing all his anger to a poor tree. He was training in a serene part of the woods that he just found a day ago. The same person who probably scratched the tree barks found it a great place as well. But Sasuke will decide if he gets the place or not until that certain shinobi comes. Besides, he/she seems skilled enough, based on the markings and the great and perfect hits. **  
**

Meanwhile, Naruto was still sprinting off through trees to his training area. He liked the place. It was really quiet and you could really calm down with the relaxing atmosphere it has. The blonde thought that no one would find it since when he himself found the place, it took him about a day, not to mention that he's an Anbu Captain. But his confidence was replaced with doubts when he suddenly heard grunts in his area.

He approached quietly and safely. _Good thing this raven-hair dude doesn't notice anything...Anbu skills do have it's benefits! Wait! Whoa! Raven-hair? What's Sasuke doing here? _The blonde, knowing that he had to start training but had to keep an eye out for Sasuke to end, decided to find an alternative training spot where he could still hear Sasuke.

After 2 hours, Naruto felt he's improved but not as much when he was in his own place. Just as he was about to rest, he heard Sasuke's grunts seemed to have died down, until there was nothing but silence in the woods. Naruto decided to check, and just as he heard it, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. The blonde usually ends training at midnight, so he had 2 more hours to go to spend his training here. As soon as midnight struck, Naruto left.

* * *

The next day, Naruto started training at 7, making sure he headed there as quietly as possible in case Sasuke woke up as early as him to start training. After 3 hours, Naruto had heard footsteps, and as soon as he did, the blonde headed off to his alternative area, murmuring, "Starts at 10, ends at 10, huh?...".

For the next week, they followed the same routine - Naruto starts at the first 3 hours, Sasuke the next 12, and last 2 for Naruto again. But, one day, as soon as Naruto was just going to head off, 3 knocks came to his apartment. When he opened the door, he immediately saw his silver-hair sensei, doing an eye smile with a 2-finger salute.

"Yo!".

"Kakashi?".

"Fancy meeting you here, Naruto!".

"Sensei...this is my house".

"Oh is it?".

The blonde sighed while rolling his eyes. "Why are you here anyway?".

"Well, you see, Tsunade told me to tell you about your new mission yesterday and that she's suppose to have you today...and well...", he rubbed the back of his head, "I kinda have to tell you now since I forgot...and my head is literally on the line".

"Sensei, I still have no idea how you got your jounin title...".

The silver-haired man just gave him an eye smile.

The blonde ruffled his hair and sighed. "...okay, I'll be there...".

After a few minutes, Naruto had already arrived at the Hokage's Headquarters. He silently chuckled as he heard angered grumbles from her room, while her Anbu bodyguards eyed him as if they were warning him about what he would probably see. Upon entering, the blonde saw a very tired out Tsunade, forcing herself to be awake to finish the mountainload of paperwork she was currently concealed in.

"Hey Granny!", Naruto called out, startling the blonde woman.

"Oh, Naruto! It seems Kakashi had delivered the news to you?".

Naruto gave a small smile. "Well...he did a good enough job...".

"It's a surprise you're here at an early morning...".

"Training...ya know...for things like these...".

A tug came from the blonde woman's lips. "You've grown quite responsible, Naruto! I never thought I'd see the day!".

"Give me some credit here...**_Old Hag!_**". A vein suddenly popped in the woman's head, making Naruto snicker. "Alright, so what's up? Why was the mission delayed?".

The blonde woman placed her hands under her chin while her eyes turned serious. "This is an S-rank mission that only I could give you, Naruto...you'll be working alone...I know you could handle it, anyways".

The younger blonde gave her a wide smile. "Sure!".

"Now, there seems to be young man on the run who has the same skill and abilities as you, and he has killed about 5 of our men who tried to search for him. We believe that Sasuke didn't get things right since this man wears the Akatsuki robe. I'll leave the task to you, Naruto...you have to go for the kill...we don't want any more trouble from him. You'll be leaving in a week".

Naruto just stood there, nodding through the information, while giving a somewhat nervous smile that Tsunade wasn't able to get a glimpse of, though, as she said, "Naruto, I want you back here, safe, okay?".

The blonde didn't answer for a while then said with a wide smile, "Of course! I have to follow on to you, don't I?".

The blonde woman gave him a gentle smile. She really loved the blonde - he was really like her little brother.

"Does Sasuke know?".

Tsunade blinked. "Uhhh...no not yet, actually...".

"Maybe it's best that you don't tell him?".

"Well...".

"It'd probably best not to send him to a rampage, ya know?".

"Alright...you're dismissed, Naruto".

The younger blonde gave a small curt nod with a pairing smile. As he walked out, a new emotion he never thought he'd feel, registered inside of him.

Fear.

He wasn't really the type to be fearing things. He already knew that all too well when he made the oath after he decided he'll be going for the Anbu Captain title. But the mission was a bit too complicated and worth fearing from. First, it was an Akatsuki...not to mention, Sasuke left him behind, not even noticing him after he had slaughtered everyone...including Orochimaru! Second, 5 men? At best, an Anbu group would have 2 killed! Tsunade knew who she recruits...she knows the best of _the _best among the Anbus...5 men was to much! Lastly, _his _skills were matched? He's a good one, then. The blonde sighed. _There's no time to be thinking about this! I knew someday that I'd be getting a mission like this in the first place!_

Soon, the blonde had already reached his home, and he just collapsed in the comfort of his bed. _I don't really want to worry anybody by telling them about the mission...that would be best, I guess...it might reach Sasuke, and who knows what he'll do to tamper the mission! Speaking of Sasuke..._ The blonde bit his lip as a dust of red surfaced on his cheeks. He sighed. _Maybe...I have to tell him...about...how I feel...? The mission may not go so well...b-but I'm not saying I'd die...I promised the old hag! _The blonde sighed again. _But if anything does happen...I feel like I have to...and if nothing, I'll take the reply, but not too soon...I just hope he wouldn't take it as something that might break even our friendship..._

With that, Naruto slowly closed his eyes to fall into slumber, his mind set on confessing to the raven-hair.

* * *

**A/N: There's a reason why their training sessions were mentioned...will be explained in latter chapter! So now...R&R**


	4. Confession

**A/N: I happen to have posted Change chapter 5 and BitterSweet Chances yet here I am with another update! That's coz I can't have my time updating tomorrow :(((( And I'm a sucker for you guys! Thank you guys so much for those who placed this on their alerts! Most alerts I've ever received! Arigatou! Arigatou! So now, Sasuke's thoughts are revealed as well! **

* * *

** The Last Message?**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Confession**

Sasuke clenched his eyes, already sensing the bright light that woke him. He groggily rubbed his eyes and cursed himself for being the type who can't get back to sleep after a small wake up. He turned his gaze to the clock and noted that he was probably going to be late for training. Speaking of training, just like any other day, he felt his sore muscles getting to him. The raven groaned. Somehow, he felt like he could probably skip today but some part of him felt like there was something that was waiting for him there. It was strange but yes, it felt like that.

Not being a morning person and everything, he slowly got up, still cranky and all, as he headed to the kitchen for a glass of water before getting ready. After a few minutes, when the young Uchiha was ready to head out, he made a stop to his bedroom and laid there for a while, sorting his thoughts that bugged him ever since.

Naruto.

It's clearly been weeks before he last saw the blonde. It made him actually think if the dobe was avoiding him on purpose. He wanted to actually always get to see him. Always. Even if maybe his feelings weren't relayed. Ever since he got back, he already knew that Naruto was the cause of it. He always invaded his mind, clearly the cause of sleepless nights, soon always missing his warm smiles, the radiant glow of happiness he always gave and most especially the acceptance that never seemed to waver.

It was annoying.

That was what he thought at first. Naruto was just too damn happy, never wanting to give up on him when he was already set on cutting ties with everyone. Especially the blonde. So why? Soon, though, back in those forests, he began to realize just how Naruto meant to him. How he wanted to get back to the one person that may have meant so much more to him, how he just wanted to spend most of his time probably getting back what they had...even the pointless bickers. But along the way, he just had to get his hands stained with blood...

Sasuke shook his head. Training. Yeah, training. He soon headed out, perfectly making his way quietly into the woods from following eyes. The training grounds was _his _training grounds. He frowned. That's one more thing that sort of bugged the Uchiha. It seems that no one has claimed the area since he came, but he was always able to take note that there were fresh marks on the barks of each trees. The person couldn't have hid from him, could he? Well, if that was possible, then well that was a surprise; nobody could sneak up on him for all he knew. Was he also stalked? Hmmm...

Soon, the raven already neared the grounds when he felt a familiar presence, and soon his eyes widened to a figure that was below a shade of trees, apparently unconscious.

"N - Naruto?".

* * *

Naruto scrunched his eyes, hearing a familiar voice call out to him. He blinked at his surroundings, noting that he was in the forest.

_Oh...right... _

Ever since the blonde had made up his mind to confess to the raven, there was no use avoiding the fact that he had his own doubts about actually doing it. First of all, he was scared. Scared that Sasuke may find it wrong of him, joke about it or a lot worse than those. But he always told himself that he won't accept any reply just yet...not until he comes back. It could hurt a lot, he knew that. How would anyone feel if the one person who you've rivaled with would suddenly come up to you and tell you that he had grown feelings for him? More so that he was a guy! Not at all the opposite! A guy was meant to love a girl for Christ's sake! But just one chance wouldn't hurt...

Just one chance...

He made up his mind maybe just a whole lot percent last night since he was already leaving early the next 2 days, earning him little to no sleep at all. Unfortunately as well, he woke up too early this morning...but somehow he was able to grasp the perfect plan for everything in maybe an entertaining way for both of them.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?", Sasuke called out again.

The blonde looked up, looking calm by stretching his arms then stood up, only he was all nerves about everything that might happen. "Hiya Sasuke! Nice seeing you again!".

"Dobe, what are you doing here?", the raven repeated, then narrowed his eyes, "Have you been following me?".

"Awww! C'mon Sasu! Do you really think I'd stalk?".

The Uchiha slowly walked closer. "So...what? This your area?".

Naruto gave a smirk. "Hmmm... maybe... But you know, teme, I didn't really say yes to either, did I?".

"Dobe, just tell me what you're doing here...".

The blonde pouted, immediately making the raven cross his arms as he tried not to say how cute he was. "Teme, at least_ be_ curious...".

Sasuke rolled his eyes but gave in. Talking to the blonde was NOT in the least bit not interesting. He could always find himself speak up around the dobe. "Fine...so, have you been stalking me?". Deep down he felt like some part of him would explode if the blonde would say yes. _Oh shut up! _He commanded to that little part.

Naruto just smirked as he crossed his arms. "I don't wanna tell you...".

"Dobe, you're just too difficult...".

"But I'll tell you in 1 condition...", Sasuke watched as suddenly Naruto's gaze turned to the ground and said in a low voice, "I'd tell you too what I came here for...".

The raven raised a brow.

Naruto looked back up with a playful smile. "I wanna spar...".

"Oh? You think you could take it?", Sasuke returned the smile, soon surprised when all he could see was a blur of blond, until he felt an arm wrap around his neck, and a whisper up his ear that brought a shiver to run down his spine.

"Has anybody told you who I am, teme?".

Sasuke gave a smirk as he was soon perched up the trees and began to tackle the unknowing blond, who wasn't really unknowing at all when he was able to avoid the attack and the two stood across each other, kunais in hand.

"Hmmm... I think I've heard that you got a rank up...".

"You've got the right fact...", Naruto mumbled then hid his kunai for a while and crossed his arms, "Teme, you don't know the conditions yet!".

The raven hid his kunai for a while too, and hid his hands behind his pockets. "It was instinct... And isn't the condition that you'll tell me things...".

Naruto shook his head. "It's not that simple", he put up a hand before Sasuke was able to say anything, "Don't interfere until I'm done, alright?", the raven nodded, signaling the blonde's continuation, "The reason I'm about to tell you requires an answer from you...an immediate response at that, _but _I don't want that...so if I win, you'd have to follow that...and also I get to choose if I'll tell you if I was stalking you and stuff", then he sighed, "But if you win, I'd have to get that answer and you deserve to know if I was stalking...alright, teme?".

The raven was silent, unsure what Naruto was really talking about, but nodded anyways, pulling up his kunai once again. "Ready, dobe?". Again, a blond blur, and soon he felt someone kick him from behind.

"Awww, teme! When had you start playing fair?", Naruto teased.

_Poof! _The suppose to be lying raven wasn't on the ground anymore, and soon the blonde felt a presence coming up from his right, and his kunai was able to deflect the Uchiha's aiming own.

"Never, dobe...".

From that on, the two were on at each other, aims only often getting to the other, mostly with the fists and kicks, rarely from the kunai that was usually deflected. Sasuke seemed to have noted that Naruto had a thing for speed. It wasn't the normal kind that needs training, but it seems to be adding chakra to it. Next thing he knew, the blonde would be either behind him or below, but he was actually able to follow it at times with his Sharingan that he didn't know when he activated it. But Naruto had his own styles too. The blonde knew that Sasuke's sharingan wasn't like before, so he made consideration with his own moves and he was somehow finding his way to know all about the Uchiha's fighting skills. He found it fun. Sure on his missions there were those who had a thing for fighting that he enjoyed as well, but at those times, one wrong move and it may harm Konoha, but now, it was just him and Sasuke.

After what seems to be an hour and a half, the two were heavily panting and drenched in sweat, as they were back from the start, facing each other, kunais in hand, both having a scratch up their cheek

"So (huff) ready to give up yet (huff) , teme?".

"Dobe, (huff) have you not known me long enough?".

"Yeah (huff) I have, and I think you're finished, teme...".

"Hn...how so?".

Naruto was gone again and the raven felt himself on the ground, hands unable to move from what he knew as the blonde's own, a foot planted on his back. "Because I haven't given it my all...".

Sasuke smirked. "Alright, I give up", he grumbled, "Never knew you could have tricks up your sleeves...".

Naruto smiled as he released the raven and held out his hand, while shrugging, "Well, yeah...need things like those once in a while...".

The Uchiha took the hand and headed to a tree and slumped below it, still panting from the spar as he tousled his hair, watching as the blonde seemed to have gone up a tree, his face not entirely visible. "So, dobe...you win...what do you want to tell me?".

Naruto looked up with a confused expression. "Huh?". It seems he had already forgotten.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "The condition remember?".

The blonde was silent then he murmured as his face wasn't visible to the raven anymore. "Oh...right...".

"Hn...good to know...".

Naruto sighed. "Well, yes I do own the place and yes I was stalking you since...since I want this place to myself...yeah...". _Oh well...makes perfect sense anyway...__  
_

The raven nodded. "So...what brought you here?".

The blonde was silent then said in a low voice. "Since I'm not expecting a response, you are not allowed to speak alright?".

Sasuke nodded, still unable to see any of the blonde's face.

Naruto sighed as he gave a weak chuckle while ruffling his hair. "I'm not sure where to start actually... So...this may not be everything I could exactly say all in all", he sighed again, Sasuke's silence his only motion to go on, "When you left...".

The Uchiha's attention perked up. _This is about...me...?_

"...of course everyone was confused, going on about why you left and everything...soon, word seemed to have gotten out that you went to Orochimaru...I would have to be deaf to not hear the rumors at all...everyone was slowly turning their hopes that you would even still come back...", Naruto's voice went lower, "...as the same old Sasuke we knew...everyone was convincing Tsunade-ba chan to go search for you and have you killed immediately...in case you suddenly come back as Orochimaru's descendant...but...the second you left", his tone sounded firmer, "...I know that I will search for you, Sasuke...".

Sasuke seemed surprise about all this. He knew all this already. Naruto would always go on about being the one to take him back...what's the use of all this?

"Rumors went on and on, Orochimaru's works becoming worse and bloodier...I was so mad...they were even blaming you on the reason on why it became worse", Naruto's hand clenched, slowly paling, "But it made sense...now that you were on his side, he could do more...so when I was always at home from missions hearing those, I always thought why I was still declining the truth...soon, though, those simple angering thoughts would always start coming to you...", Naruto was thankful his face was hidden among the shadows, as to not let his heated face be seen, "I'd soon come across with dreaming about you...".

The raven was baffled. _Dream...? Me...? _

"I was thinking that it was just because I was worried about you, since I always was...everyone was always trying to slowly change me, telling me that it was no use hoping that you'd come back...they were right, I knew that...so why? I answered myself that it was because I was probably the person who actually knew you, the true Sasuke, the person I was alike more than anyone else, the person I always wished to be better at...that was the person I knew you as...".

The Uchiha smirked. They almost have had the same exact thoughts.

Almost.

So he was surprised with the next thing he heard.

"But when I was out on missions, I felt like that all those reasons weren't enough...like I was missing something else...I answered myself again that it was because you're best friend...it seemed right...but not fully...soon, you were always in my dreams...it was already actually creeping the hell out of me", the blonde gave a shaky laugh, "...then I wasn't just scared anymore that it was you in there, but I was scared that I'll only be able to see you in my dreams...that that's all I could have...".

_Oh...? , _Sasuke thought.

"Then it hit me, Sasuke...I placed 2 and 2 together...I sorted out they whys...like why did I even go as far as to becoming an Anbu Captain? Why...you probably get it already...there were lots of whys...the realization seemed wrong yet still right...you mean a lot to me, yes, but not just because we're alike, not because I thought I knew you more, not because we're best friends...it was because...I already fell...I was already in love with you...". Naruto's face was probably beet red, thankfully, Sasuke didn't see. He wasn't sure if he said the right things...he wasn't even sure of what he said. Period. But he knew that an incredible weight seemed to have left his chest, only a small piece there, knowing that Sasuke doesn't have a say in things...yet...and something else he couldn't place.

He eyed the still silent raven. He couldn't see what his face held. Blank. Just blank. The blonde felt an uncomfortable silence so he decided to say, "Uhhh...so...thanks for not saying anything...I'll take your response when I get back...so...s - see you, teme!". After understanding what he just said, he made a sprint for it, the Uchiha's still blank face the last thing he saw.

* * *

It felt like hours before Sasuke was able to thoroughly process things. His face was flushed. _Naruto...he - he...he just confessed! And..and he felt the same for me! _He frowned. _Of course he won't want my response...it's just quite complicated...for us... _But he just felt real happy as his heart fluttered as well. He decided to head home, not bothering to train anymore.

Midnight fell and a certain raven was still too awake and happy to get some shut eye. He sighed happily. _Naruto loves me...he loves me! _Soon, before his thoughts could have gone much more sappy and out of hand, he heard his window quietly being opened, only the intruder doesn't know that the Uchiha was able to hear it. He grabbed himself a kunai and laid it below his pillow, his face toward the entrance, faking sleep to surprise his visitor. He froze. He knew that presence anywhere.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme...".

_What was Naruto doing here? _

"I can't believe you're already asleep...you're probably ready to insult me about my stupid feelings in ways more than one with your smartass of a brain", he gave a weak chuckle then sighed, "I realized I forgot to add something, but it seems better to tell you this when you're not awake", a sigh again, "I'm blushing right now, you know? Why?", Sasuke felt a weight on the bed, already knowing that Naruto had sat not too far from him, "It's because I failed to mention that...that...I've always wanted to give you this in my dreams...". Suddenly the raven tried not to act like he was awake the whole time, when he felt a chaste kiss hover his lips. Oh how he wished he could do more! He felt the soft, warm lips leave him as the blonde murmured, "I'll miss you...". The raven was able to take an unnoticed peek at the blonde who had a beautiful, gentle smirk on his lips, that was soon covered by a fox mask.

"I love you, teme...".

It was a muffled sound but Sasuke was sure as hell he heard those. Soon, Naruto was gone. He opened his eyes, his pale fingers gently falling on top of his lips, with a tinge of red gracing his pale face.

"Naruto...I love you too, you dobe!".

Then a sudden thought crossed his mind. _Naruto's...leaving? How long? Why didn't he tell me?_

_How long...? , _he asked himself again. He wanted to do nothing more than answer the blonde and have him all for himself.

He wasn't an impatient lover. At all.

Soon, with the whole day's happening, the raven fell into slumber.

Not so far away from the scene, a cold voice murmured, "Awww! Naruto-kun, you didn't tell him you're out to find someone Sasuke-kun wasn't able to kill...is it not aloud...I wonder...". The figure started to make seals and shouted a not so loud "Henge no Jutsu!". A cloud of smoke covered the figure and a pale eyed man appeared, perfectly looking like Hyuuga Neji. "It seems this kid could get along well with Sasuke-kun...let's learn the truth shall we?".

* * *

**A/N: Waaa! Not so good at fight scenes nor confessions, so forgive me! Longest chapter of this fic, though! Hehe...who could that be?**


	5. Dilemmas

**A/N: Is this true? Is OrangeStar really updatin? Lol...not sure how to start things...but yeah! Ohaio! Happy 2013! It's been what? Months since I last updated any of my fics...last I updated this was actually July last year! This fic's actually lucky it's the first I'm updating...but why? Coz I actually have the whole story written down...and it seems it would already be nice to let you guys know what's in store :)) I've really missed writing...it's kinda getting to me now...so it's nice to let my stories rolling :) So yeah...I actually planned posting this soon coz I don't want to make it seem like I'm one of those authors who throw away fics. This was actually suppose to be posted before 2013 though then my computer crashed :( Oh well...it's here now, right?**

**So...sorry for the very long hiatus and hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**The Last Message? **

* * *

A certain raven sat quietly on a dining table. Tea in hand, he looked almost at ease. Almost. If looked quite closely, one would notice how his hand gripped tightly on the cup's handle and how his eyebrows were arched in pure annoyance.

Since the night Naruto had left him, Sasuke couldn't seem to sleep a wink. He was joyous, yes, for a couple of hours or so, that the blonde actually has the same feelings, that his were unrequited. He was happy that with this fact, it was possible the blonde could be...his.

What would only seal the deal was his reply when Naruto comes back. But Sasuke wasn't able to think too much about it when another question hit him: WHEN was Naruto coming back?

And that's where he was long too bothered about the blond's situation. When thought about, now trying to put all feelings aside, it was pretty suspicious that Naruto would have confessed out of the blue, suddenly coming out after weeks of being away from Sasuke's sight. So...hide, come out, spar, confess? It felt wrong. It's just too sudden.

Then, of course, it was fortunate the raven was awake the night before. It helped put a puzzle piece in place yet on the other hand, much more worrisome questions to some of his guesses.

It took some time to find sense in his guesses to sort which ones were sensible and which ones were not. In the end, he narrowed them down to two.

Naruto was out for a mission. That was the acceptable fact as to why the blond could've wanted to confess. So this is where the raven placed connecting ideas...where his guesses come in.

One. Sasuke knew what it was like to have kept a large knowledge of his feelings within him and just being able to keep it in there. Especially when it comes to love. It was one of the things possible to keep in...but it was difficult. It could've been that Naruto had this exact same feeling. The raven knew he was actually better at the blond when it came down to piping down what he wants anyone to know, unlike the other party, who was used to having his messages across.

Maybe it was the fact that since the raven came back, Naruto felt restless...and it could've hurt just more if the mission kept him much more mute. The reason as to why he just had to tell the Uchiha.

Although this first guess has its positive reasoning, there's also some faults to it. Naruto has his pride to withold. If it was this matter, being that he loved Sasuke a.k.a. his childhood rival and enemy -or that's how the rest of the village sees it anyway- who's also most importantly, a guy...Naruto would've at least tried to keep it down...at least just for quite some time until they were both ready. THEN he could confess. He would've thought that the mission could be a distraction anyway.

Then there was number two, the guess that haunted Sasuke...being that maybe it circled around the mission's contents. The question here was: why would Naruto confess...on this mission? Naruto was strong...he could have faith in himself when he knew he could work out the mission right. But what if that was the problem? What if Naruto didn't have faith in himself?

And that's where Sasuke would begin worrying. He knew no one much knew what Naruto was capable of. Everyone knew there was always unexpected results in Naruto's actions. That's why no one exactly knew Naruto's strengths but Naruto himself. So if the blond was actually confessing on this certain mission...then does that mean Naruto doubts himself? Could he have regarded the possibilities? That maybe...maybe...he would have found himself in trouble...or worse...

He could die.

"DAMMIT!", Sasuke yelled, slamming his fists on the table then gripping on his hair roughly.

He couldn't...he just couldn't allow it. Last night, he was probably too busy, blinded by his feelings to realize this, but right now, being finally able to figure out reasons upon reasons, things that may make sense now...he just couldn't afford yesterday or especially last night to be the last time he would be able to see the blonde.

That's why he resolved to himself that he'd at least try to know why Naruto could've reasoned it that way. He wanted to know just what Naruto had to do in the mission.

And more so, he wanted to know if it was a solo mission or if at least Naruto had men to back him up. Sasuke was restless thinking about that fact that it could have been a solo mission. If that was the situation, the raven felt he'd force the Hokage to let him be there with Naruto, to at least be by his side.

When Sasuke thought about it, if...if guess number two was right... Sasuke felt his heart clench at the thought that...that Naruto could've been scared. It was painful to think about it. The dobe actually feeling weak...the raven felt the need to comfort him and let him know he wasn't alone...that at least someone would be there.

But here's where his annoyance rises. Obviously, being it that Naruto a.k.a. Konoha's Anbu Captain, was taking this mission, it's most probably an S-Rank mission or more, meaning top secret. It's not something you'd just give out to anyone. Especially him...a newly returned ninja...who isn't even actually registered.

Then it hit him. Sasuke was known enough to be someone who loathed the Uzumaki, so it would most probably sound wrong that he'd barge in to the Hokage's office and plainly just ask about Naruto's mission...so he'd just have to set it aside as a curiosity kind of question once he applies for registration.

It wasn't his most brilliant plan in his life, seeing that it reeks of desperation...but it was the only choice he could give a shot at the moment.

And so, with his mind set, hoping Naruto was safe or having a goal to actually being with him in his mission, the raven left.

* * *

Never in his life had Sasuke felt so needy, only proving it when he stopped dead in his tracks in front of the Hokage tower, heavily panting and sweaty...it almost seems like the fastest run he's ever done.

And it was all for the blonde.

Without caring about all the stares and murmurs he's surely receiving, Sasuke made his way in until he ended in front of the Hokage's door. Once he heard a quiet 'Come in' after knocking, Sasuke did so. He saw the usual blonde woman looking annoyed with all the paperworks she had in store and with the ones she's currently working on.

Upon the shut of the door, she quickly looked up, a bit looking surprised at seeing the Uchiha then cleared her throat anyways. "Sasuke...I didn't expect you here anytime soon...".

The raven wasn't in any mood to talk-well at least at the moment-, so with his usual stoic face, he muttered his, "Hn".

Tsunade sort of expected it anyways so she went back to business. "So, is there anything you need?".

Sasuke sighed at last. "I'm just here for registration...I'd want to return as a Konoha nin".

The Hokage nodded and went to her drawers to get the papers needed. Handing it to the raven, she said, "You could get your headband from me the day after tomorrow at the latest...I have to take care of much more important matters tomorrow...".

Sasuke just nodded until he finished the paperwork and handed it over. Now was his chance. He had to make sure he wasn't going to slip up.

"Ummm...Tsunade-sama...if I may ask...you see, I haven't seen Naruto lately...I was wondering if he's been given a mission recently".

It wasn't very visible, but Sasuke noted how the Hokage tensed up a bit. "Yes...he has. As a matter of fact, it's very serious...it's the one I'm monitoring tomorrow. Why? Is there anything you needed from him?".

Sasuke didn't answer at first so the Hokage continued.

"Anyways, if there is, it would have to wait...the mission may take a while".

Sasuke can't really make things stop there, so he tried to make something up. "Well...Hokage-sama, there is...it's just a bit confidential though...".

The Hokage just nodded though. "I see...".

"Is...is the mission that serious?".

"Well...yes...", Tsunade replied, now looking curiously at the raven. As if reading his mind, she added, "If you're worried about Naruto's safety or anything, Sasuke, of course, I have to be honest, we can't always be sure about anything...his missions can't possibly be not dangerous...I'm sure you've heard of his position, I assume?".

The Uchiha nodded. "Yes, Tsunade-sama".

It seemed with a stern voice, like she knew the raven had other ulterior motives, she said, "So there's nothing more I can say about his mission...it's not something freely given...so if you have no more business, you may go, Sasuke".

Sasuke nodded once then quietly followed, dismissing his annoyance for the failed work for a while, until soon, after his exit from the tower, his pace quickly grew while his heart began to race, and soon he was just sprinting anywhere to release his anger.

He didn't know where he was leading himself. He didn't know on where he was already sprinting on. He didn't know where he'd possibly stop. His anger was just getting the better of him. Before he knew it, he was running.

After what seemed to be some very long hours of running in his life, Sasuke didn't seem to find himself within the village anymore, but it wasn't the only thing he noted. He found that his muscles were aching, each breath he released came sharp and painful, but he tried not to care. Unfortunately, soon enough, the Uchiha just found himself feeling devoid of air, his lungs seeming to be squeezed too much with how much energy he was using, while his legs totally felt in agony.

His whole body screamed of stopping.

As soon as he realized this, he grunted out loud, a blue orb forming on his right hand and was soon sent flying off, holing a tree, then another and another, and another until it was spent up.

Sasuke's legs gave up, stumbling not long after his Chidori was released. There, he at least tried to use the little energy he had to lay flat on his back. Still breathing heavily, his eyes darted into the sky, a setting sun coloring its surroundings. That's when he noticed the trees that seemed to have blocked the other views. Craning his neck, he checked where he was. His eyes widened as he scanned.

_Ugghhh...Kami, this can't be happening._ With that thought, Sasuke raised his arm to block his eyes. Everything around him was cruelly reminding him of Naruto...even he himself reminded him of the blonde, now that his mind has been opened to think about him.

He had not much stamina than Naruto. The orange-dusted sky was reminding him of Naruto. The blue left in the sky reminds him of the blue orbs that has defined Naruto.

Oh...and where was he? He just happened to have stopped in the middle of the ground of where he saw Naruto unconscious below a tree, where he and Naruto decided to talk face to face, being the taunting and silly dobe he is, where their spar had taken place, where through the result of this...

...hope may have actually existed for Sasuke.

A hope that was suddenly cruelly crushed with anxieties in the place he was suppose to call home.

And he had to go back there too.

Sasuke just can't help thinking why, just even the last thing...last person he felt he wanted-needed, after all the times he didn't ask for anything more in his life...it just always has to have complicated situations.

'They just want to be taken away from me, don't they?', he thought.

Sasuke's hand fisted as he muttered, "Dammit, Naruto...just come back...".

From under his wrist that covered his eye, a trickle of tear fell glistening in the day's last light.

* * *

Under the same skies, meanwhile, a certain blonde was huffing heavily, running from tree to tree.

_Hey, kit, slow it down, will ya? I know I'm giving you lots of stamina, but I know your body...it needs rest too, don't you think?_

Naruto chose to ignore him. If he wanted to run, then he'll do it. It helps anyway in -

_You know, if it's the matter with the Uchiha you wanna avoid, this doesn't really help..._

At the word 'Uchiha', Naruto immediately lost concentration in moving through the trees and stumbled down. "Owww? Kyuu!", the blonde complained, rubbing his head, as soon as he became stable enough to at least sit himself up on the ground.

Naruto felt the demon roll his eyes in his head, then soon he was seeing him do it right in front of him. He's in the usual sewers. Great.

_Injuries to you are nothing. And anyways, it's not my fault you got startled with that Uchiha's name_

Naruto immediately looked away, heat rushing to his face. "Sh-shut up...". It was no use hiding from Kyuubi anyways...he knows everything going on in his mind and probably even about how he felt, but he can't help being a bit defensive anyways.

The fox sighed. _Kit, do you really think you can just run away from it all? Sooner or later, you'll have to get that answer. But you know, I don't even get you...you want to escape the answer yet you seem to want to end this mission too fast!_

He flinched. He was right...if that was the case though, but... "Kyuubi, you know, I'm not actually sure where you're leading me...I haven't really noticed a hostile chakra or anything...".

_You know, I actually have no clue either..._

"Tsunade just said I'd have to monitor this area...recent sighting and everything...but damn, if he's left, what's the use of going all the way here...and I still have to go back tomorrow and report...seems they had the right expectations and he did flee...", Naruto muttered, annoyed, though glad of the change of topic.

_Kit?_

"Hmmm..."

'Are you actually scared of this mission right now?'

"Honestly, I don't know anymore", Naruto shrugged, "I just think I want to end this mission soon, ending whatever or whoever I face...but I...I...". The blonde quieted, needing to silence his incoming thoughts due to Kyuubi's earlier remark.

The fox tried to hold on to the topic. "You'll find him soon, kit...'

"Yeah...".

_Then maybe you'll stop wasting your energy removing your thoughts of the Uchiha_, Kyuubi bossed.

The blonde glared at the fox.

_Or even better, maybe this mission would end soon so you can go straight home, answers waiting for-_

"Kyuubi?".

_Hm?_

"Shut the fuck up".

The demon smiled, baring his teeth. He didn't really mean to make it sound like he he was making fun of the blonde, he just wanted to give it to him straight what he could and would have to face anyways. _Just get some sleep alright...like you said...you have a long way to go tomorrow..._

"Yeah yeah", the blonde yawned as he began to lie flat on the ground, all energy really feeling drained out of him now as his eyes fluttered close.

For a while, the fox just watched his host looking carefree while asleep, no troubled thoughts or problems to ghost his face. That is until blonde brows scrunched up as he muttered. "Ngh! Sasuke...".

Kyuubi frowned. Through the years, he's really grown attached to the blonde...as he literally was. He loved him like his own. He just can't stand the fact that Naruto was just really clutching so desperately into something that's hurting him right now.

It wasn't like Kyuubi could go as far as reading minds, so he can't really say if the Uchiha was reciprocating the blonde's feelings. If he did have the ability, he would have at least tried to talk to Naruto slowly until he can downright say what was in store.

Either let his troubles cease...

...or save him the pain of a possible hearbreak.

But seeing as he didn't have the ability, since there was a possibility of the Uchiha turning him down, and if he did...he was sure of what the blonde may have to deal with in the future. It wasn't something good...surely something his good-hearted host who has already undergone a lot in his life, just didn't deserve.

Kyuubi sighed. He just wished it wouldn't turn out that way.

Soon, he laid on the ground, wanting to get his share of rest as he gently positioned himself beside the blonde, seeming to look like a possessive mother fox, yet also just a loving, caring, pet fox companion. _Complicated life...you're one hell of a kid, kit..._, he muttered.

There, a small smile crept on the blonde's face. "Sure 'urama...".

* * *

**A/N: One chapter done :))) So...well...I wanted you guys to get already the glimpse of Kyuu and Naru coz I just love them :))) And I remmeber someone asking bout this ;) Sorry this seems like a filler :(( Review please!**


	6. Brief Explanation

**SO! I tried reading this fic before, like I'm just a normal reader, and figured out that maybe you have the question:**

_Why it doesn't seem like there hasn't even been much affection between the two and yet things are happening this way?_

**Here's my answer :)**

1) It's the plot  
2) The plot was made when I was just trying out my writing skills MEANING my beginner moments  
3) It was already meant that Naruto would have to cut possibilities of having interaction with Sasuke- aside from his confession- because of his mission  
4) The mission and the title of this fic is the main story of everything  
5) I MADE THIS PLOT WHEN I KNEW NOTHING ABOUT GOOD PLOTTING

Now some of you may be like: "Then if it works out like this and you keep on emphasizing the fact you wrote this in your early years, why not re-do it, now that you're NOT in your early years...or better yet... why bother to post this anyways?".

My answer: "Coz I wanna".

Yes I wanna because this is the first fic that actually inspired me to start and get better in writing anyways...and besides...the reason why the main plot is 'The Last Message?', is coz it's the part I like the most...it's the one I wanna emphasize on. You can actually just remove the other chapters, y'know...they seem to be fillers :D

Lol yeah...to those who actually bothered, thanks for reading my explanation/rant! Haha! :D


	7. Troubles

**A/N: Yey! An update just right after Uchihasitter yip yip ^_^ Haha, I'm so happy :) Though I apologize this came late! Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Last Message?**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Troubles**

"Kyuubi?".

_**Yeah, kit?**_

"Is it me or there's this chakra I'm sensing".

Naruto received only a bit of silence, waiting for the demon to reply. Somehow, he wanted an answer and somehow he didn't. His blue orbs were focused solely to where he was heading as he kept his pace up to reach his destination. To where it scared him to feel the chakra.

Konoha.

_**Kit...**_, the usual deep voice was raised to a minimum, **_I doubt you're wrong._**

Well, he expected that.

_**Try getting a range, will ya?**_

The blonde nodded, closing his eyes, yet he was still able to keep up on moving forward. And, surely, right where Konoha was located, a chakra different from anything he had encountered caught his attention. Then, suddenly, it was gone. As if he had just imagined it. But he knew he didn't. It was just hidden and some sort of jutsu was allowing the chakra to play with his senses. Or it wasn't something fresh, maybe.

But, opening his eyes, he felt his heart pick up. The signature was well-preserved in his head and it was enough to make him remember the aura it sent. Whoever's chakra it was, it spoke of danger.

It spoke of something menacing as death.

A spark of determination wavered in him as he thought about it. Tsunade wasn't able to get all the facts right. Whoever he was suppose to encounter, it's no human. It was no normal deranged shinobi. Even if he knew about the fact that it _was _an Akastuki he was facing, something told him that his opponent was just more than different. He or she may even equal to his and Kyuubi's fused strength. And _that _was saying something now that he and Kyuubi had gone to further lengths to raise their power.

_**Kit, you're not giving up on me right now, alright?**_

Naruto raised a smile at the snarled remark that heightened his confidence. "Of course, Kurama. You know me...". Yup, he had to believe in himself. He had to.

The demon scoffed in his head. _**Yeah, unfortunately, I do.**_

"Wow, that hits the spot", the blond joked.

**_Well, I guess I do know your ins and outs... So, what'll you do when you see that Uchiha kid, huh?_**

The smile faded and the boy swore when he almost tripped against a tree again just like yesterday when Kyuubi mention that name. "I'm not going to see him...it's only Tsunade I'm reporting to. After that, I'm done".

**_Coincidences can happen, kit. Coincidences..._**

"Coincidence, my ass. Now shut up about him, Kyuu. I'll deal with that -him- later".

**_At least you know that you will._** And with that, the demon's voice faded from his head.

Shaking away Kyuubi's words, Naruto's eyes shone as he kept looking forward. Towards Konoha, towards where his catch was probably located, towards where harm was in store...

Towards where Sasuke may just see him.

He just hoped not.

* * *

Sasuke woke with a groan, his body stiff, his neck aching. Blinking out sleep, he realized the sun was glaring too much at him despite the fact that his room was always devoid of light. Once he finally was able to see properly, he realized he was still in the woods. It seemed he had passed out there for a day.

He groaned again, realizing his position. He was under the shade of a tree, his back to the wood's trunk and the sun was directly on him. His whole body was screaming to be in a bed.

With that resolve, he got up, his body feeling rigid from his awful sleeping position. It took some minutes before the raven finally exited the forest and into the village as he realized he was able to get so deep into the woods. Once out, he noticed that the part of the forests he was in was just near Konoha's gates. When he cocked his head to it, his eyes followed on to a blond woman talking to a younger blonde man almost her height.

The blone woman, based on the green robes she had on with that usual busty figure, was Tsunade. And whoever she was talking to...

Looked similar to Naruto.

He froze. Sasuke wanted to hit himself. He was definitely still half-asleep and just groggy. Just having a torturous delusion. At the thought, an arrogant smirk graced his lips as he looked straight at his mind's imagination of "Naruto". Oh well, let him have at least this to savor. Yet, somehow, something was screaming at him to remember something that has been informed to him. Just then, it seemed that the person's talk with Tsunade was done and he was suppose to head off.

As he turned away from Tsunade, the raven saw the Anbu-looking "Naruto" wearing a heart-stopping smile just like the original when he wanted to reassure someone. When his position was directly facing the Uchiha, his eyes locked with Sasuke's own. The smile fell immediately and wide sapphire orbs replaced it, letting the look mask his features. Sasuke only watched as those eyes looked him over as if he was searching for something in the raven's face. But what? Then they turned wider, this time looking watery. _What?_ Before he could even figure that out, the blonde stepped back. One step. Then another. Until he fully turned and hair covered his face. And just like that, he ran off. Gone.

Sasuke stayed stuck in his spot. Well, there goes "Naruto". Away from him like the real one is. Then he frowned and suddenly remembered the smirk he previously had on. Arrogant, bastardy, mocking. Distant blue eyes hazed his mind again. No, they were watery too. His eyes widened and his heart beat in panic. Was that what "Naruto" had seen?

_Shit._

If that was really Naruto... then it would look to him as if he was taunting the blonde of the memory of him confessing. He felt his chest tug.

The question now was: _Was_ that Naruto?

And just what was he seeming to forget about today again? He growled in frustration.

"Sasuke?".

The raven immediately turned to the bossy, questioning voice, then gave a small tilt down of his head, his stoic face in place. "Tsunade-sama".

The woman clacked her shoes as she came towards him. "I apologize. You came here to meet him, did you?".

_What? _His heart picked up. "Him?".

Tsunade raised a brow. "Naruto, I mean".

The name rang immediately in his mind and nothing else. Blood pounded in his ears as his eyes widened again in surprise. "Y-you mean... that was actually Naruto?".

The Godaime looked over his appearance and she seemed to had noticed only now his dishelved state. "Yes, that was him. I had an appointment with him, remember? And if I may ask, Sasuke, where have you been, looking so... ruined. Has this something to do with that gaki?".

He shook his head immediately. "Not at all, Hokage-sama. I'm fine". He wanted to punch himself. That was what was screaming at him. That Tsunade had already told him that Naruto was reporting to her today.

The busty woman looked as if she didn't believe him but said otherwise, "Oh well, since you're here anyways... come with me, you can get your headband today already".

"Yes, Hokage-sama".

Sasuke followed the woman to her headquarters, feeling his feet dragging beneath him.

What had he done now?

* * *

Tears blurred in the Naruto's eyes as he kept running in a pace that was inhuman.

_**Kit, get a hold of yourself! Stop, will ya?**_

Naruto paid no heed to the command, only adding speed to his run. He really didn't want to accept it at all.

Just as he had finished telling Tsunade of suspicions without any worry that anyone else was around, Sasuke just had to be there. Giving him a haughty smirk. Thinking that the simple gesture was already an act of taunting rejection was too painful to think of. Too painful to even bear as his chest felt so tight like he can't even breath anymore. It hurt. It was so stupid of him to think that he could handle whatever Sasuke blows at him when he couldn't even stand to bear just a mocking look from the raven.

Was he really ready to take on the rejection once he gets back?

Droplets began to fall benath shattered blue orbs until it seemed it watered every step of ground he planted his feet upon. Rubbing off the shed tears were of no use to him anymore. He just kept going, not minding where to or how far, he just knew he had to move away from where his heart had just been beaten roughly.

Ignoring Kyuubi's voice as he talked about something feeling off from where they were.

Chakra.

* * *

"So, here's your heaband, Uchiha. I will just call for you once a mission is open", Tsunade said dryly, handing the black cloth to the pale hand that reached out stiffly. With the situation as it is, Sasuke can't seem to sustain to think straight. The Hokage's words were merely too distant to reach his ears.

Oblivious to Sasuke's mental anxiety, Tsunade continued, "And just so you are informed, Sasuke, due to your...um, profusion of power, yor rank is among Jounins for now. It will still be decided upon if you could get a rank up soon enough. I doubt they'll disagree", she sent a smug smile.

The raven nodded firmly, not bothering to return the expression. But somehow, this time, something was screaming at him to say something. An idea clamorously rang in his ears and he decided to choose his words carefully. After all, he had told himself that this was the last time he could convince the woman to send him to his blonde. He should remain hopeful in order to explain to Naruto as well, once he'll be allowed.

Once he's with the blonde.

He cleared his throat. "Tsunade-sama, if I may ask. Is it okay if I am allowed to be in the rank that... that could, um, help with Naruto's mission already?".

Immediately, Tsunade's eyes were ablaze and Sasuke wondered if he had said something really wrong. The blonde woman spoke in an eerily low tone. "Sasuke, don't tell me that that's the reason you have come for registration".

The Uchiha right away shook his head. "Not at all, Hokage-sama. That is a misjudgment. The opportunity of chasing after Naruto had just come to me right now. It's... it's a misunderstanding I have to clear with him", he added in a low voice, hoping Tsunade would pick up on understanding his situation._  
_

Then, all of a sudden, she scoffed along with a humor-filled smile. "Interesting choice of words, Uchiha. You... "chasing" after Naruto? Why, it seems that your roles have reversed this time. Now you're practically the one tantalizing with me to go after him. Huh, funny, isn't it?".

Sasuke stayed in his fixed position, realizing what the woman had just said. _Yeah... funny._ He just kept silent, waiting expectantly at Tsunade to tell him if his request has again been rejected or not. He wished on the not.

But thereupon, the Hokage began shuffling through papers, her eyes on the desk as if they weren't just having a conversation. "Look, Sasuke, even if you do get a rank up, the mission was made for Naruto. Only Naruto. By that, I mean that he goes fight this mission by himself".

As she looked up, she noticed a spark in the Uchiha's midnight eyes, a flash of emotion she can't decipher pasting over it. So she began in a stern voice, not requesting but demanding. "Uchiha, listen here. I must warn you, if you seem really concerned about Naruto's safety, there is nothing you can do. Nothing, alright? And if you do, I _will_ take action. The only reason you aren't bound and considered as a traitor is because of your action against Akatsuki. For protecting Konoha. Are we clear?".

Sasuke stared straight at serious, gleaming eyes then nodded, finally running out of the buliding at Tsunade's command, thoughts running in his head. With the way the Godaime was looking at him, he was sure she wasn't going to break her word. She was really going to take matters in her own hands once the raven does something.

Sasuke snarled in annoyance as he kept running. Now there really wasn't any hope left and he was feeling so useless. Powerless. But when he thought about it, why _was_ the woman going to such further lengths just because of going? What did it hurt to go?

That's when the raven felt... sensed the familiar surrounding around him and stopped dead in his tracks. His vision blurred, his head feeling light. Right where he stood is the exact place where he had left a horrible scene of his self to Naruto. His mind went berserk as he fell to his knees, tears falling below his eyes, his whole body shaking.

What had he done now?

What _had_ he done now?

The question haunted Sasuke again. Naruto was alone for crying out loud. His only thoughts were probably wishing of never coming back to Konoha. After all, Sasuke was there, ready to reject him. Just as he had a glimpse of hours ago. The thought hurt the raven. Yet he didn't even really know the beginning of hurt when he wasn't even feeling Naruto's pain.

Why was he always so bent on hurting others even without knowing it?

Tears broke him even more and he decided that the place he was in wasn't the right place to break down. Especially to be seen as an Uchiha. He set forward towards the nearest tree in the forest, moving slowly as he went behind it. Right there, he finally began to beat the wood with full force. It didn't take too long before his shaking stopped him as he fell down before the tree, wrapping his knees as he cried silently on top of it.

He just wanted to be with Naruto, damn it.

The reason he came back was only for Naruto's sake. Now here he was, making such a horrible, huge mistake. A mess. He was such a failure, he thought.

"Hmm? What is the great Sasuke Uchiha doing here looking like he's not? I knew you better than this, Uchiha".

The raven's sobs stopped as he snapped his head to the voice.

It was Neji.

"Hyuu-Hyuuga, what are you doing here?", he asked startled, voice hoarse. Right before the pale-eyed man, he may have looked so ruined. Unlike his own self. Stoic, confident, emotionless. Now, he looked so contradicting to those traits.

"That's what I'd want to ask you, Uchiha". To Sasuke's surprise, Neji's eyes softened. Huh. That was unusual. "Is there something wrong?".

The raven shook his head as he wiped his tear stained hands on his pants. "It's nothing, Neji. I just-".

"Is this about Naruto, then?".

The name instantly seized the Uchiha from moving even one inch. Wide charcoal eyes turned to the long-haired man. "What do you mean?".

Neji looked at him with a serious expression. "Judging by the way you reacted around Naruto ever since you came back...well, I don't know what it means but it seems you care about him so much that you fear for his mission, right?".

"Y-you know about his mission?".

"Some information here and there".

Sasuke remained silent, unsure if he wanted the so-called information. Did he really dare to know? He was worried about Naruto, yes, but that didn't stop him from fearing the contents of the mission. After all, if it was meant to be handled by a Jinchuuriki such as Naruto... then it was really worth danger. Without haste though, Neji had already continued. Sasuke couldn't stop him now. He wanted to but he can't seem to speak.

"They said he was on a search for this...shinobi. Strong, deadly, and has caused harm to a number of skilled ninjas. Anbus. It had been informed that... she or he had an equal strength to Naruto. Of course, you do know of Naruto's extra power, don't you? So, not wanting to cause any more danger to Konoha, they sent Naruto".

The Uchiha stood frozen as he let the details sink in. So Naruto? This so-called ninja's only equal? But if numbered ninjas, not to mention Anbus, had already been slaughtered... who's to say what condition his blonde will end up with once he gets back.

If he gets back.

He shuddered. _Please, Kami... no..._

"Oh and Sasuke... I'm not suppose to be the one to tell you this... but you haven't killed the Akatsuki so they say. The ninja wore a black robe with red clouds on and- Sasuke?".

The Uchiha's heart stopped, blood rushing at his ears.

"Sasuke?".

Neji still wasn't given a reply. What he didn't know was: right at that moment, Sasuke Uchiha didn't care about the law anymore.

Pale fists clenched as rubies flashed against black, hardened eyes.

* * *

"WHAT?! What the fuck happened?", the shrill voice of Konoha's leader echoed the room. Right in front of her were her two bloodied, injured gate keepers.

"G-Gomen, Hokage-sama!", one of them stuttered. "Sa-Sasuke Uchiha, he-he just began hitting violently. And", he swallowed, "His sharingan was activated. We couldn't stop him".

Tsunade gritted through her teeth as she slammed a fist at her desk. "When was this?".

"N-not too long ago, Hokage-sama", the other replied.

"Shouldn't have gone too far", she muttered to herself, "Then again, this is an Uchiha we're talking about". The blonde woman turned to the two. "You're dismissed. I appreciate your efforts. Battling Sasuke Uchiha is no easy feat. Head to the clinic ward immediately".

"Y-Yes, Hokage-sama", they both replied in unison.

When they left, the Godaime called out, "Shizune!". Immediately, her pig-carrying assistant was by the door. "Get half of the Anbu to track down Sasuke Uchiha while the other half locate Naruto Uzumaki's position. Just in case, that kid had already reached the gaki. Then let Jounins report to me anything about Uchiha's actions just before he ran out. Quickly, Shizune!".

"H-Hai!". Then she dashed out the room.

Tsunade finally sat down, letting out a troubled breath as one hand massaged her temples, while the other swished her sake. "I don't know what the deal is with that Uchiha but something tells me he already knows...". She took a sip. "So just who the fuck told him?".

* * *

Right where Sasuke had made a dash for it, "Hyuuga Neji" still stayed in place. His lips tugged on a malicious smile as he released the harem jutsu.

"Hmmm... let's go visit Naruto-kun this time, shall we?".

* * *

Well that came out shorter than expected :( Oh well... please review and see my other stories too please?


	8. I APOLOGIZE!

Hi... :(((

So, if you guys read 'Suspicions', I have said that this is where I formally explain and apologize to you guys for not being to update this when it's actually to be the next one on schedule.

First of all, I have already mentioned that since this is an old story I came up with, the chapters have already been written and just go through some little edits. What happened recently though was... I lost the copy. Yeah, I know... I nearly killed myself for doing so as well. So of course, I have to just write it all over again, right? Yeah... I was doing that... but...

Second of all is this, I have been distracted once again -.- Two reasons. One, I became re-obsessed with KHR so I seriously was bent on watching and reading it again and going through other fanfics of it :((( I'm sorry, but I swear to you guys, Naruto and Tsuna are two different entities that I love and respect as one individual manga obsession :D Kay... second reason is coz I'm reading this fic (Smile by Repeated Love Song -which is a NaruSasu btw-) and I seriously fell in love with the story, and due to the fact that the author is very talented in the art of writing, I have been words/idea constipated a.k.a. have writer's block so I can't seem to put the write words in the new chapter and all :(

Lastly, I shall soon be returning to educational duties starting next week so I promise that once I rid of my writer's block, I will post TLM? 6 soon enough before I even go back. I'll TRY, alright?

Please forgive this sorry excuse of an author and browse her other fics :(((

P.S. I also seem to keep on getting more and MORE ideas of other fics to write grrr -.-

BY THE WAY YOU GUYS! HAVE YOU READ THE LATEST CHAPTER... LIKE FUCK, MAN! Team 7 and all that shit being the Sannin Team omfg! (Referring to Ch. 633)


	9. The Brewing Storm

**A/N: **Yey, I am able to post right after I had posted my apology chapter :) Just so you guys know this is basically chapter 7, not following the sequence written in the thingy where you jump from chapter to chapter (I'll just hope you guys understand what I'm referring to) By the way, I've decided I won't remove that 'chapter' coz yeah... I'm half-lazy and there was a rant there :D

Okay, so I just realized though that in just chapter 7, this was already happening... I never really did write chapter numbers in my drafts. Anyways, I guess the story's already reaching the almost climax of the almost climax (wait... what?) But depending on how I edit the draft a bit more, the story just might drag on longer... to what chapter I dunno. Just hope you guys stay reading :)

Also, I am pleased to say that I never realized that this story has the most followers I've ever seen among all :D (I wonder if it's really that interesting though... I mean their love story is so... missing, you know?) Though it's not much in comparison to fics I've read, (which are always the ones with lotsa reviews) I appreciate it a lot! Thanks!

Anyways, my note is way too long already, so go on now :) I apologize if the quality is not so good :(

* * *

**The Last Message?**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Brewing Storm**

"Tsunade-sama, Nara Shikamaru is here!".

The blonde woman gazed seriously at her assistant at the door. She nodded shortly. "Send him in".

Shizune did as told, calling out to the ANBU whose rank was just right below Naruto's. Though he really was supposed to be appointed Head, he insisted on Naruto having the title, muttering something about being troublesome to lead a bunch of people. But everyone, besides the oblivious blonde, knew it was because Naruto needed the position to prove he was worth going after Sasuke.

If she were to choose, Tsunade would seriously prefer to go back to those times, even if she had to deal with Naruto's head splitting reasons and whinings, rather than be faced with something like this. This was far more stressful to deal with. Troublesome really.

Thinking of the word, she remembered her visitor who stood right in front her, who was known for it.

"Shikamaru, report. Status and reasons for Sasuke Uchiha's action".

The ponytailed brunette sighed exasperatedly, but his face betrayed pure seriousness anyway rather than the boredom he tried and usually portrayed, care of his hard, stern eyes. It was obvious he knew just exactly how much the situation mattered. "Location of Naruto Uzumaki is still unknown, but fortunately we have caught a trail from when he had just arrived here this morning. Though it's not fresh, it's the best lead we've got. Same goes for Sasuke Uchiha but his speed is kinda difficult to follow and he is already out of Konoha's bounds. Eitherway, troops have already been dispatched, and are told to do anything to restrain Sasuke Uchiha from getting to Naruto Uzumaki's location".

Tsunade nodded. "Alright. Just make sure that Uchiha is surrounded. Deal with him anyway you can. I just want him delivered here as soon as possible. No one interferes with Naruto Uzumaki if he's with the enemy. Are we clear?".

"Yes, Hokage-sama".

Then something registered in her mind. "Nara, do we still have enough Anbus of high ranks around Konoha?".

Tsunade tried not to reveal anything with her words and maintained the composure on herself as well as her face, without a doubt sure that she may just let slip something under Shikamaru's perceptiveness that everyone knew should never be underestimated. Sure enough, the blonde noted the small moment of hesitance the brunette gave before answering, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. They are on standby and alert, fully rounding Konoha's perimeters. We also still have the right amount of numbers for detectors to keep in check all chakras within the village".

Silence enveloped them for a bit, the blonde unsure if she should inform Shikamaru of what the matter truly was since, in the end, she knew he would soon figure everything out. And even if he got all the facts right, it was entirely Shikamaru-like that he wouldn't let the information slip, much less even do anything on the matter actually. It really wasn't that Tsunade didn't want him or anyone to know, especially since any command or report told to the Anbus won't entirely reach the citizen's ears, but she just can't help but not want anyone to worry so much, much less know a single thing about the possible dangerous threat that has befallen on Konoha. Just the tiniest slip can make matters worse.

"Uhh... it's okay... Tsunade-sama... there's not a need to really tell me anything".

The blonde woman looked up, surprised, at the brunette before her, a hand to his neck, looking elsewhere and terribly bored. She smiled. If anyone would want to rely on someone without necessary efforts, it was surely Shikamaru.

"Alright then... what else am I missing?". Tsunade's brows arched in contemplation until she remembered exactly the most important question she needed an answer to. "Did you get any information on where Sasuke Uchiha was last spotted?".

Shikamaru's eyes trained on her once more with utmost respect. "Yes. Well... villagers around the area say he was last seen with Hyuuga Neji before he went on his rampage".

"Neji? Where is he now? Why isn't he with you? I want him sent here immediately", Tsunade growled, already on the verge of breaking her cool when she still didn't have all the facts. After all, she had just perceived that Neji was the reason for all this mess. She didn't even know how he was informed of a message he relayed solely to Naruto, her defenses up the whole time then, making sure she caught not even one hint of chakra nor a single breath. She turned to Shikamaru who looked bored... yet confused?

"Tsunade-sama, Hiashi-sama has informed us that, ever since this morning, Hyuuga Neji has never left the clan's training compounds. In no way was it possible, he had said, that Neji left the area today. Several clan members have also attested to this fact".

The information left the blonde woman in silence, words unconsciously spilling out words from her mouth. "Hyuuga... never...?". She just sat there, eyes closed, clasped hands in front of her mouth when a certain memory struck her mind, activating her vision once more along with a gasp. Looking up again at Shikamaru, she said sternly, "I may just have an idea, Nara. But it's a lost cause to go after the culpirit. Please just proceed with the Anbus going after Naruto Uzumaki. I want you to assist him once his battle becomes too risky. If not... leave him alone, understand?".

"Yes, Hokage-sama".

"And... I believe that if there are necessary Anbus who are patrolling in Konoha who may be of help in the mission, please bring them with you. The safety of Konoha is already assured".

She watched Shikamaru look at her curiously once again before he gave a curt nod. "Yes, Hokage-sama".

"Alright, you're dismissed".

As soon as the lazy brunette shut her office's door, Tsunade returned to the contents of her mind. At least she was sure Konoha was safe now. But that didn't stop her from worrying about the intended trap that was set for her gaki.

Her eyes hardened, remembering her latest encounter with the blonde Uzumaki.

_Tsunade released a breath as soon as she teleported in front of Konoha's gates._

_"Brat, come out already! Like I'd think you aren't here. Stop wasting my time already... I have better things to do"._

_Just like that, a yellow flash appeared before her, turning her annoyed scowl to a small smirk. Naruto really never seemed to annoy her for long. Perhaps, really, it was the little things the blonde does or how he presents his antics. But for instances like these, she really just can't help the swell of pride at the brat he treated like his own brother. He was surely going to fulfill his dream and become a fine Hokage. His ability to have mastered rare and notorious techniques so easily was proof enough, and even if she knew Kyuubi had a part in it, she deduced that even without, Naruto would have done so eventually._

_"Aww, Baa-chan! You're no fun at all!"._

_Tsunade then frowned at the fox mask in front of her, rather than the pout she clearly had in her mind. "Naruto, you can put off your mask you know". __The blonde's pause of silence spoke of hesitance, made the woman wonder what it meant for a bit until Naruto did as was told. Almost at once, she caught an unnatural emotion scarring the blonde's face just before his face lit up like it usually did. "Spit it out if you have to. What's wrong, huh, gaki?". She rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue but nonetheless smiled genuinely at the words she emitted._

_Naruto returned the gesture, exactly as small as she had, the wide grin toning down. "I'm alright, Tsunade. It's just the report I have for you"._

_The busty woman's eyes immediately flared with seriousness after knowing at least nothing concerned the blonde. She sighed. "Right. Let's get back to business, I guess. What do you have for me?"._

_In an instant, Naruto's face seemed to mirror hers and she was sure it it was that face behind the fox mask whenever the blonde was in battle. It erased every single detail of the carefree blonde everyone knew, the smiles and the laughs, only speaking of determination and pure, cold-hearted seriousness. "Konoha, Tsunade. I had just previously felt the chakra around the area and so has Kyuubi. Though, it seemed, it was but a trace. It just practically disappeared after we sensed it. But it was no doubt the nin you were looking for. Either, he or she had gone and left a scent or the nin's still here and powerful enough to hide its chakra from us"._

_Naruto looked at her straight in the eye, awaiting her words as she took a minute to understand the news that somehow worried her. Of course, she refused to show it to the blonde, instead nodding curtly. "Alright. I'll send some people to track or locate any presence around Konoha and make sure all citizens are safe. As for you", her gaze wavered a bit, letting out the emotion she suppressed "You still have to go for the nin if ever he really has gone from here. But be careful if ever both your theories on him are correct"._

_The blonde snorted. "Hah! Who do you think I am, old hag? I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Rokudaime Hokage, dattebayo!". And yet again, a ridiculously bright smile engulfed his face, successfully making Tsunade imitate him as well... only a little less flashy of course. Then the smile lessened and turned to that kind of smile that the woman only ever saw in the boy when he wanted everyone to trust him. And maybe everyone did. Because it was that smile that told everyone that Naruto Uzumaki was someone who would do any means of accomplishing a task._

_"I promise I won't let you down, Tsunade. I'm finishing this and coming back soon enough"._

_Tsunade yet again can't ignore the swell of pride at Naruto's words, at the fact that he spoke so much of maturity for he really has grown... worthy of the position of the next Hokage._

_"Sure brat. Just make it fucking sure you keep it"._

And she just hoped that the blonde did.

Because she was sure that there was just something in those blue eyes that unnerved her.

* * *

Adrenaline and pure sweet vengeance ran rapidly in the blood beneath pale arms.

Through gritted teeth and activated Mangekyou Sharingans, Sasuke ran at a speed, impossible for anyone to reach. Maybe it was done on purpose, knowing Konoha nins were most probably on his tail, or maybe not, for the fact he was also unaware of just how much effort he placed in actually quickening his pace. Because, really, those kinds of thoughts were the last thing he needed to think about right now.

He didn't mind whether he was going too fast, if his legs were already at the point of breaking or not, as long as it was clear as day to him the trail he was following, the one that he wouldn't able to track, even from Konoha's confines if not for his clan's helpful ability.

But how the hell did Naruto end up somewhere so far? And, damn it, he was still a long way to go and the clouds' appearance that foretold the incoming weather was of no help.

Though, whatever situation were to occur, it didn't really matter right now to Sasuke. Naruto was in the worse possible danger, add to the fact that the blonde can become reckless for Sasuke feared the last emotion he had seen strewn on Naruto's face. Whoever was out there was someone not anyone can underestimate or use mere, distracted power. It was someone Sasuke was stupid enough to leave behind, and now it was up to him to finish his job without ever putting Naruto in harm's way.

But just who was it?

Who the fuck did he forget to kill?

He hated the fact that he actually left someone when he was sure it all ended with unmoving corpses and puddles of blood. He shook his head, erasing the image in his mind. What he kept though was the idea of the fact that he had seen every single person he wanted dead, unmoving. Their stillness and lack of pulse were checked, even through Sharingans if ever something was tricking his senses. And nothing.

So... just who... who had successfully escaped death without him knowing?

Sasuke kept moving faster.

* * *

_**"Hey, you useless brat! How 'bout trying to get back to your senses, huh? It sure would do the whole world good!".**_

Kyuubi snarled as his host just seemed to unconsciously run, eyes blank, head unaware. Sighing exasperatedly, he did the only thing he can seem to do right now. He closed his eyes and once it was opened again, right in front of him appeared the blonde.

"Oi, brat! Would you look at me for a sec?!".

Kyuubi rolled his eyes when the blonde didn't move even for a bit. What was he to do with a lovesick kit? He was surely not an expert in those kinds of things. This was why he was both scared and concerned about anything that had to do with his blonde and love life. If anything, Kurama only knew that the idiot chose the worst type where he just had to get hurt the most. He did warn him though.

Just when he was about to try saying something, Naruto suddenly spoke in a monotonous manner that probably was suppose to be humorous since the sound that echoed in the sewers was that of a dead laugh.

"Hey, Kyuu... I'm stupid, aren't I?".

The demon was reduced to confused silence. Nevertheless, he decided to go with the act, knowing fully well nothing was hilarious about the conversation and that Naruto was still hurting and he tried to hide it. He mentally sighed and tried to say sarcastically, _**"Look who caught up".**_

To his slight satisfaction, a weight lifted off his heart as the blonde gave a grin and tilted his head up, light finally flaring in the blue eyes. As much as Kyuubi didn't want to think about it, the look was obviously fake. "Yeah. I guess I did. How bout you get me out of here and we'll track that chakra now, huh?".

The fox eyed him suspiciously, though still gave a toothy smirk. At least he actually knew about that. He then tried to state his next words carefully. **_"Just promise me the Uchiha will stay out. You'll be off guard once you let a thought of him distract you, kit"._**

A flash of emotion passed through Naruto's eyes at those words, but seemed to be gone the next second. "Of course. I just decided I'd put him aside... for now".

_**"Smartest decision you've ever made, know that?".**_

Soon enough, the words became a mere echo in the blonde's head and instead of seeing Kyuubi's face, he was met by dark skies and the forest. Naruto looked up just as a droplet of rain fell on his head, then looked down soon enough as another went to his opened palm. For some reason, he was mesmerized to just see the little drop of water tipping then slowly slithering off his hand. As it finally fell, another droplet seemed to replace it. Yet this time, the liquid was warm and he felt where it came from- just exactly below his eye.

Whether he wanted to ignore it or not, he knew he was still in unavoidable pain, and Kyuubi clearly saw through it. Throughout all that he had said then, it was so clear in his ears that he was just trying to convince himself even if he realized it was utterly futile. So basically, it was just a mere front and something he said in order to at least try and do something. But, he just felt so hopeless. In no way did he feel that he could take on his supposed promise; words are easier said than done after all. His heart felt too tight that it was as if he was being suffocated. It was painful yet he knew he just had to endure for now, to put up a front, like he always did to protect himself. It just really wasn't convincing enough to say that he wouldn't break.

His teeth ground together as he fought off the welling tears.

Sasuke... why was it always that bastard?

When he thought about it, for the most part of his life, the raven had dominated it, seeming to be always the person he never failed to think about rather than his own self. And now, it came to this. Though he didn't want to admit it much, Sasuke always seemed much more important to him in every aspect. He cared too much for his ex-rival that a single act of rejection didn't deter him from ever hating him.

But when it came to his own self, the blonde was unsure as to why he continued forcing himself to just live with the pain he brought upon himself. Surely, it mattered that it seemed he was merely alright with the ongoing fact that knives were being pierced at his heart. Why can't he really never seem to understand what was suppose to matter the most?

Naruto was practically ashamed of himself. It really wasn't as if his whole life always encircled around Sasuke, and he hated himself for making it seem like so. He had to regain the reigns once more -if he ever really did- in his life and let Sasuke be a different entity whenever a situation calls for.

Not to mention, in this specific situation he was in.

With a tenacious look on his face, his palm formed into a fist, crushing the teardrop he had released, the action seeming to have signified so much more than it looked. It wasn't that he was to be frustrated or angered at the fact that Sasuke had unconsciously taken ahold of his life, but it was that act of crushing his released emotion for Sasuke that meant to him that, as of the moment, Sasuke had no hold of him. And whatever emotion he had for Sasuke, Naruto wanted to make sure it stayed that way.

He always had a choice on what kind of pain he would want to feel.

He had to admit, what was going on with him and Sasuke at the moment was an unescapable fact. His heart was at stake at the whole process, or more like he hated the fact he carried such a huge burden within himself that he tried so much to deny when it was a blatantly impossible. The hurt was there, sure, but that didn't necessarily mean he was going to forget everything else that mattered in his life or the present as it is. So for now, even if he knew he had to return to what his heart felt sometime soon, though it weighed so much importance to him, he had to keep the resolve of allowing himself to just forget. The pain wouldn't subside at his newfound decision but it was the best he could come out with; mind over heart.

Naruto finally decided to head for the chakra with utmost speed.

Konoha was at stake, he had to remind himself, citizens, people who have nothing to do against a mass murderer. He shouldn't allow himself even a moment to think right now actually. A paradox really that though the emotions that raged within him were because of the fact that he told himself it was he who held himself and was important right now, through what has to be done, it wasn't him that mattered. He had to accept the fact that, yes, before he only truly cared about his missions because of course, it was Sasuke. Sasuke that he wanted to reach, Sasuke that he cared too much for. Saving lives was secondary to him, really, and though he didn't want to admit his own self-centered (or was it Sasuke-centered?) acts, he appreciated the mask he wore then due to the fact he would never want to so much as a smile when he worked with or for anybody, since he always just wanted to get a job done perfectly. That was it. Again, he hated himself for that.

Naruto watched as dark clouds continued to loom above him as a booming thunder made its presence known in the vicinity it was in. His heart sped faster as did his movements, though he didn't even seem to realize that he had already placed so much distance from where he had last stood in contemplation and where he was now. The chakra was getting closer. Blonde brows arched in confusion. If anything, it seemed rooted at one spot. He couldn't perceive anything wrong with that since the nin didn't exactly know he was being followed, but that didn't stop the Jinchuuriki from finding something so terribly wrong with it.

And the fact that something, just something horrible was about to happen.

As he got closer, the chakra's hostility grew with intensity. Still focused on gradually increasing his speed without any effort, his hand reached for his favored fox mask and slipped it on his face. This time, he told himself, this mission weighed so much and he had to keep reminding himself that it was not solely on finishing the mission but doing it with pure resolute. His heart unconsciously clenched, causing him a moment's flinch. What he had to do was, in a way, he realized, has a fact that he would be keeping in mind the whole time.

That this was Sasuke's unfinished business.

Though it still hurt, he wanted to at least strip off Sasuke his last burden before life takes over once again and they were left with confrontation. At least the mission also served as a favor, and that just made him even more intent to "properly" slay the nin he was told to be dealt. He just had to do this without fail.

A thunder once more rang through the forest, letting the blonde take note of the sky's growing darkness. He quickly dismissed the thought of the possible fact of it being a problem and returned to focusing on the chakra. At each step he took, he never failed to notice just how much the hostility continued to accumulate. His stomach churned but gave a determined look, as well as a sigh anyway. Though he reminded himself that he was talking about someone who had left a couple of Anbus injured, that didn't stop his confidence from draining anyway. There was no backing out after all. The mission was meant for him and only him.

Naruto soon realized just how much distance was left between him and the nin. His teeth ground together, adrenaline starting to pump into his veins. _No backing out, Uzumaki... has to be done..._

He finally settled to stop upon certain, treeless, grounds, feeling the hidden chakra just at the 10 o'clock position. Undaunted, he shouted in the area, "Just show yourself, dammit! I fucking know you're here!". Apart from the reverberating echo his shout gave, silence continued to wrap around him. Just when another thunderclap sounded, the chakra signature was immediately gone. His eyes widened as he enhanced his detection more with the help of Kyuubi's chakra and something prickled through his skin. Whether it was from the weather that affected the temperature, causing it to recede, or the fact that he was fearful for the nin's specific ability of being able to be undetected, he didn't know. He just knew it shouldn't be the latter. He once more growled in frustration, seeming to have his fox-like senses getting to him, and due to his annoyance of being unable to pinpoint the nin's location.

Suddenly, to the blonde's surprise, a kunai whizzed past his bared arm. His eyes widened when he felt not only a raindrop but warm blood trickle out from his skin. From his peripheral view, he surprisingly took note of something white attached to the kunai. _Explosive tag!_

Fortunately enough, he managed to escape, the explosion just right behind him. He landed high up on a tree's branch, his arm extended to the bark, eyes narrowed in search for the nin or at least the next attack. His gaze shifted precariously, placing his attention on his surroundings rather than the sting in his arm that should've already been healed by Kyuubi's chakra. After a short while and soon enough, some droplets of rain, three shurikens were directed at him. He leapt down and easily maneuvered his way through them, adamant on capturing his prey, dismissing his curiosity as to why, this time, he can already feel the chakra. His eyes darted to his left.

_There!_ Deciding on a tactic, he sped in the same direction of the moving chakra right after leaving a three-pronged kunai at the center of the grounds, a seal on its hilt. Charging as his blood pounded in his ears, he brought out three kunais attached with explosive tags and aimed it at the chakra's direction. Immediately thereafter, two kunais shot on eitherside of where the explosion ended, disallowing the nin's escape in possibility that the signature was but a fake.

Believing he hasn't succeeded too easily just yet, he formed a seal in his hands, ending up once more at the center point of the grounds. His eyes wandered around as rain now continued to pour ever so slowly, drenching his blonde mop and somehow obscuring his vision. He closed his eyes, now determined more than ever that he had to find the true chakra signature, noticing, just as he predicted, that his previous blows hit nothing. Not knowing where his opponent was was basically the same as fighting blindly.

Finally, he raised even just a smirk when, though almost unnoticable, a spark of chakra emitted deep in the forests behind him. He carefully made sure it was planted in his mind and that it stayed that way once his eyes opened and he would only be made aware of the situation he was in.

Upon turning instantly, a kunai infused with wind chakra was released from his pouch and was already going in a single path, marring each tree with incredible-looking holes, aiming solely for the person in its direction. On the distance to its left meanwhile was another three-pronged kunai, a seal again written, while to the right was another kunai, this one having an explosive tag. The explosion left a loud imprint, but sure enough, the smoke was annihilated completely due to the rain's interference.

Silence despite the drops of water followed as Naruto breathed deeply, waiting for someone to emerge behind the completely destroyed trees, though doubtful someone will. To be completely honest with himself, all he was really doing was nothing compared to his actual abilities, so that meant he couldn't really have brought that much harm to the nin. He had no idea why he wasn't taking this much seriously than he said he should've, putting aside the fact that it was rather difficult to put up with someone he could barely find, but something told him it was just too early to be giving it his all, much less even do anything that would give his opponent more information in his techniques. Though, if he didn't finish soon, he may just have to deal with something far more worse.

Contrary to what most people perceived about him, he wasn't always brash when it came to his actions, because as much as he should be doing his usual rasengan-then-done logic of finishing, it wasn't practically always that he decided on that, an example being now. Practicality was something every skilled ninja knew and valued after all.

"Fufufufu...".

Naruto's thoughts immediately halted as all movement wasn't anymore evident in his body. Why did that laugh sound so familiar? And why did it somehow... scare him? He mentally shook his head, his eyes hard. Nonetheless, the blonde kept his guard up, realizing that the nin was slowly making his way towards him, his steps as well as his voice growing in volume to his ears even in comparison to the rain's onslaught.

"You know, Naruto-kun... I never really expected you to be the type of guy to show compassion to someone like me... Your attacks are too puny for my tastes...".

Naruto's jaw locked in annoyance, sending a kunai flying in the nin's direction. To his surprise, he heard a clang and he sidestepped just in time for the weapon to return to him, catching it perfectly, along with the three pronged kunai he failed to use.

"You can take that back... everyone practically knows the Yondaime's oldest trick in the book".

Naruto once again snarled, disliking how his father was being talked about in that manner. No one just outright say to his son that his father was the type of man for consecutive, cheap tricks.

"But I guess I should be honored I get to see his own legendary flesh and blood perform it right in front of my eyes...".

The Jinchuuriki smirked, but not because of pride and feeling boastful about the idea, it was because he found this conversation quite interesting, funny maybe, coming from the person in front of him.

As the person finally emerged from behind the trees and out into the open, Naruto took off his mask, a playful yet haughty smile plastered. "You know, if it weren't for the fact that I've come across you, your cheap tricks and talk wouldn't have given away just who you really are".

The man before him just gave an eery smile, chuckling in his throat. "It's been a while, Naruto-kun".

"Hm. I can say the same...".

The blonde's smile reduced to a smirk and narrowed eyes, his name seeming to be so foreign and wrong in his tongue.

"Orochimaru...".

* * *

Waaahh! It's him, it's him, it's him!

I'm not really sure if I had a chapter where it seemed obvious that Orochimaru was the mystery antagonist but I tried to be sneaky enough, I hope. So there you have it :) Was it unexpected or somethin? Leave a review for your thoughts :D

By the way, if you guys wanna know, originally, in my drafts, it really wasn't suppose to be a single person, rather it was Sasori, Deidara, Suigetsu and Juugo. When I somehow realized how weird it was that they got together, apparently even my younger self did, I thought about focusing solely on one person as the biggest edit I did.

But why Orochimaru, you ask? First, I would've really gone for Madara, but when I had this on edits, the chapters posted in the manga was that of Madara being seriously, terribly strong, and I just don't know to what extent... and it seems wrong to put him in this story. Besides, this fic was made back in the old days when Sasuke was still on the hunt for Itachi :) Now, on Itachi. Even then, when it wasn't even really revealed that Itachi was a good guy, I never wanted to portray him as a bad guy. I always did prefer him Sasuke's big brother because it was cuter and sweeter that way, and that's that. Itachi is never the bad guy in my eyes. Lastly, I was suppose to add Kabuto with Orochimaru, but I found it too troublesome to bring him into the action. I prefer that Orochimaru's obsessive streak on Sasuke let him be alone :D

So that's that :) Please leave a review... oh and I may be on hiatus because of school purposes once again. Gomen!


End file.
